weatherchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
KNX (AM)
KNX (1070 kHz) is an all-news radio station in Los Angeles, California. The station operates on a clear channel & is owned by CBS Radio. KNX broadcasts from facilities shared with sister stations KFWB, KCBS-FM, KTWV & KAMP on Los Angeles' Miracle Mile & maintains it's transmitter & antenna array site @ Columbia Park in Torrance northeast of the intersection of Hawthorne Boulevard & 190th Street. The station also broadcasts a HD Radio signal & streams online through it's Website KNX's notably powerful signal (esp. @ night hours) can be heard in large sections of the United States, Mexico, southernmost Canada, into Alaska & Hawaii. But a few reports of KNX being received across the Pacific Ocean on some radio sets from Japan, Philippines, Australia, New Zealand, Panama, Colombia, Peru & Chile are not far-fetched. Many 50,000+ watt stations on coastal cities worldwide have the ability to "bounce" throughout an ocean to the other side. History KNX began broadcasting under the callsign 6ADZ on September 20, 1920. By 1922, the station was in competition with many other stations in the area, all sharing a single wavelength of 360 meters (roughly 833 kHz). The AM broadcast band had not been defined @ the time & stations were required to share frequencies. The station became KNX on May 4, 1922. In 1929, the transmitter of the station was upgraded to 5,000 watts & in 1932, was raised to 10,000 watts of power. During this time, the station changed owners & was operated by Western Broadcast Company. A year later, in 1933, the station moved studios to another part of Hollywood & was allowed to raise it's power to 25,000 watts. The following year, the transmitting power was raised to 50,000 watts, which the station continues presently. CBS radio began operating on KNX in 1936. In 1938, the CBS Columbia Square studios were dedicated for KNX as well as West Coast operations for the entire CBS radio network; several legendary performers from the Golden Age of American network radio broadcast from there, including Jack Benny, Bing Crosby, George Burns, Edgar Bergen & during the early 1960s, actor Bob Crane. KNX became an all-news station in the spring of 1968; it's first major breaking news coverage was of the assassination of Democratic Presidential candidate Robert F. Kennedy, in the Ambassador Hotel in Los Angeles, in June of that year. In August 2005, KNX moved out of Columbia Square after 67 years of operations there & began broadcasting from new studios on Wilshire Boulevard in an area known as the Miracle Mile. Broadcast Schedule KNX features CBS News @ the top of each hour. Traffic & Weather are together on the 5s, (@ :05, :15, :25, :35, :45 & :55). Business news from the station is @ :20 & :50 past the hour & Sports is featured @ :24 & :54 past the hour. Several talk programs can be heard during the day. A list of programs can be found on the station's website. See also *KCBS-TV (Ch. 2) *KCBS-FM (93.1 MHz) External links *KNX 1070 Newsradio's Website *KNX Station History, Historical Dates *Farewell broadcast from Columbia Square *KCBS-TV video, KNX Columbia Square sign-off *KNX tour, on the site of Chief Engineer Paul Sakrison